


脱衣舞狼3（NC17，OOC，完）

by annasho35207



Series: 脱衣舞狼 [3]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, 队狼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207





	脱衣舞狼3（NC17，OOC，完）

今儿Scott和Logan结婚……

“你给老子解释一下,为什么你穿西装,却给我选了套婚纱? !" Logan拧着眉毛,对着现在地中间打领带的Scott运气怒吼。

“照你尺寸定做的,你试试,不合适再说。”Scott眼都没抬的回答。

Logan对这种敷衍了事的回答方式并不买账,他看了眼婚纱,不错,还他妈的是个抹胸的。行,算你个瘦子厉害!连结婚也不忘摆我一道!

Logan只眼珠一转,便想到了一个办法……

当着Scott的面, Logan把自己脱了个精光,然后套上了那条婚纱。裙摆不是用钢圈撑起来的那种,这让Logan十分窃喜，恶作剧的计划更方便自己实行下去了。不过说真的抹胸上那一圈儿花儿,确实有点儿磨着自己的乳头,还没怎么着呢就已经挺立起来为Logan传递快感。

撩起下摆, Logan的两条长腿屈起支在前面的脚凳上。左手将两根手指放进口中舔濡,发出啧啧水声。右手沿着大腿内侧滑向两腿中央那个安静睡在黑色密林中的庞然大物,轻悄唤醒。

Logan半眯着眼睛看向Scott ,就看他什么时候挺不住冲过来把自己办了。想到这,后穴不自觉就是一阵紧缩。看Scott那僵直的后背, Logan就知道他这会儿正透过镜子视奸自己,至于为什么还没过来,哦,还不是他那该死的自我控制。

手指湿润得差不多了,放在入口处按压了几下,便进入了自己的身体。来回进出了几次,无论从力道还是角度,他都找不好Scott的感觉。前面虽然也抚摸了许久，已经抬头可是没有更多的刺激, Logan找不到兴奋点,只能这样不上不下的干挺着。

Logan加重了喘息的声音,手上进出和撸动的动作也加大幅度,发出响亮淫秽的水声。

Scott转过身来,脸色有些涨红,嘴角抿成一条僵硬的直线，却在眼中被Logan发现了难藏的笑意。Logan更放肆自己的声音叫了出来,没办法,光是看着Scott衣衫整齐的向张开双腿的自己走来,他就无法控制自己愈发高昂的性致。

Scott慢悠悠的走到Logan面前,看自己把自己操得气息不稳的Logan ,撇了撇嘴说:

“我亲爱的新娘,婚纱可不是让你这样穿的。”

“不这么穿?那你来穿穿? !" Logan又露出了Scott最熟悉的那个拧眉毛犯浑的表情。

揪着领带将Scott拉过来，一口就咬上嘴唇,还不忘在上面磨了磨犬齿。咬了一会儿，也不见Scott有下一步的动作。Logan伸出舌尖,在刚才自己啃咬过的地方舔舔,像只大猫在撒娇讨好。

Scott突然将Logan压进沙发,并张开嘴将Logan的唇舌全部收入自己的亲吻中。重重的使力,与其说是接吻,倒不如说是在掠夺。夺走了Logan肺里的空气,也夺走了Logan脑子里的思想。

Logan哪儿能任由着瘦子在自己身上一个人逞威风，不讨回点儿便宜真的不是他的风格。Logan两手用力向两边,只听两声"嘣嘣”, Scott衬衫上的几个纽扣就四散而飞了。在Scott的胸膛上胡乱抚摸着,摸得胸前两点挺立,不比自己的小后,双手又向下探去。滑过腰线的时候还不忘在上面重重的掐了一把，引得Scott轻哼一声之后更不留情的对待自己的口腔。

随便扒下Scott的内裤,硬挺的肉棒就蹦出来沉甸甸的弹在Logan的手上。Logan双手收拢，上下套弄着,偶尔照顾一下垂在下面的两颗球袋。

他想俯下身去将Scott的阴茎含在嘴里,让大而坚挺的肉棒在自己口中肆意进出。他敏感的上颚会因Scott的操弄而变得发痒,进而更加紧含住阴茎。Scott也会因为他突然的收紧动作而难耐的抱住他的头,将自己更深的操进来。Scott越来越情动，全身都沾染上色情的潮红。和自己血液加速流动后极易显表在皮肤表面不同, Scott只有在最激动到难以自己时,肤色才会有些许的变化。而能做到让他如此的,却只有Logan。

想到这, Logan的口中不禁分泌出大量的唾液。那些来不及和Scott交换的体液,顺着嘴角向胸口流淌。在下颌脖颈以及前胸留下道道水痕，甚至还在洁白的婚纱上留下几片小小的被濡湿的印记。

“想舔?" Scott亲吻着Logan嘴角上的水迹说。

切... Logan翻了个白眼。

“那你呢?你不会以为光靠摸的，就能让我比你早射出来吧? !"

Scott笑着,也不戳穿Logan的嘴硬,反正Logan的死鸭子嘴硬正是他可爱的几点之一。

他拉着Logan一起倒在沙发上,说真的,这婚纱真的不是他定的...是损友Hank他们为了想看这条倔狼吃瘪故意送的!开始的镇定是他装的,他以为Logan会冲过来对自己报以老拳，甚至这婚都有可能结不成。他连道歉的话都准备好了,就为了防止这条倔狼真的亮出爪子。虽然心里说不期待是骗人的，到没想到,这家伙给自己的惊喜永远都不嫌多。

将长长的裙摆撩起搭在线条刚硬的后背上,白色的蕾丝覆盖着深棕色的皮肤。Scott揉着露出来的两瓣屁股,又结实又富有弹性的手感让他不自觉的不断收紧手掌开合的程度。渐红的大手掌印一点一点出现在两团肉瓣上,和两腿中间开合的穴口和下面垂着的两坨沉甸甸的球蛋一起晃着Scott的双眼。

Scott张开嘴,一口咬上这诱人的屁股。突如其来的疼痛让伏在Scott身上,正忙活着直戳自己脸的阴茎的Logan闷哼了一声，不耐烦的用牙轻刮了一下大蘑菇头的最顶端的嫩皮肉以示不满。

Scott回以牙齿的轻磨后,满是着恋的用舌尖爱抚着自己闹出的齿痕。缓慢地用极为色情的节奏一点一点将湿润的舌头沿着臀部起伏的曲线滑进臀缝中的蜜所。

Logan感觉到炽热的鼻息喷溅在自己早已湿黏得一塌糊涂的屁股上,不觉得轻摇动了两下屁股。与其说是邀请,倒不如说是自己浑然不知的魅惑。当Scott的舌头探进洞口的瞬间，Logan弓起背部,口中发出低沉的嘶吼。随着Scott不断的进入和扩张,他喉咙中滚动出的呻吟声也越来越大。尽管这样,他也没有放开嘴吞含的大号儿凶器，反而更紧的用唇舌包裹着。

Scott感受着Logan卖力的吞咽着自己,和逐渐频繁收缩的后穴。他将手指的阵地也由爱抚Logan不甘寂寞的阴茎,转向集中爱抚接下来将要承受全部攻击的阵地。

自己体内无比敏感的部位被不断揉按搔刮, Logan的邪火儿又被撩高好几丈。他想要更粗大的东西和更火热的撞击,不只是要轻柔蜜爱,还要把对方拆吃入腹血肉合的狠劲儿。他握住Scott的阴茎,扭身看向他，说:

“瘦子,你如果再把时间浪费在舔我屁股上,估计我们就不用去教堂了。”

Scott憋着笑,将自己从Logan的身体中抽离。扶着Logan转过身来,让他对着自己的阴茎向下坐。

“放心,一定让你准时进教堂,把我的名字跟你永远绑在一起。"

说完，向上一顶,将自己整个儿送进Logan的体内。Logan被这充实的感觉刺激得高扬起头,露出无所防备的颈线和脆弱抖动的喉结。Scott倾身向前 ，随着喉结颤抖的节奏啄吻着凸起。

Logan自已缓动腰身,让Scott在自己的体内慢慢进出,好让自己更好的享受这充实肿胀的快感。

Scott抓着Logan腰用力向下一带,连根没入。只听Logan“啊”的大叫了一声,听着变着弯儿向上的尾音就知道，是爽着了。

“不是催我快点儿让你爽好去结婚么?这么温吞的动作，是想一直到明天都不让我把你操射出来么?"说完,手便带着Logan的腰随着自己的挺动上下起伏。

Logan也很配合的收缩吞吐着后穴,迎合Scott的撞击。Scott的动作非常迅速,就像给腰上装了个电动马达。自己的阴茎跟着自己上下晃动，一下下打在自己的小腹上。把做爱的节奏和自己的后面全交给了Scott , 他撩开散在他和Scott腰腹周围的裙摆,撸动着因摇摆而更需抚慰的阴茎。

俩人酣战正激烈,只专心累积高潮所需的快感,谁也没有注意时间的流逝。直到一阵手机铃声打乱了两人的节奏。

"Scott ,你们俩在干嘛?出门了么?你们快点儿,爸妈都等急了!“手机里侍来了Scott的弟弟一Alex的声音。

“哦,好马上就出门了。”

“快点儿,別走X路,堵车!"

手机挂断提示亮起,俩人对看了一眼,再低头看看二人依然高昂的性致。

“速战速决?" Logan挑着眉毛,问。

“我尽量!" Scott也是颇为无奈的回答,身体素质太好又不是他的错。

Logan抱着Scott的头,倆人又亲在一块儿滚成一团儿了。

————————————————

两个小吋以后,一身征旗的Scott和Logan终于到达了教堂。当然, Logan没有穿那件差点儿耽误事儿的婚纱,而是穿了Scott为他另外准备的一身同祥为白色的西装。

“你俩怎么才到，牧师都催好几次了,要不是爸妈跟人家熟，你俩今天连婚就结不成了。" Scott的弟弟一Alex一脸不认同的数落着这对儿做错事的新人。

“好啦好啦,来了就赶紧进去吧,別再让人家等更久了.“Summers家的老太太在冂口催促着还在外面磨蹭的儿子们。

"Scott !喂!你小子终于来了! "从礼堂侧面奔出来-个高大的小伙子,上来一把搂住了Scott的肩膀。拉过Scott的头在他耳边小声嘀咕:“你俩不会是因为那件婚纱在家里打起来了吧,怎么来这么迟？"

Scott也没说什么,就用胳膊肘拐了自己的损友一下 ,说:“亏着是今天Logan没跟我翻脸取消婚礼,否则我就把你四处打听我弟的事儿告泝他!“

“行行行,这事儿算我玩过分了,回头儿我把我们公司的最新研究成果拿来给你们俩试用一下,増进夫夫情趣。"损友一脸投降的告饶。

Logan在一边儿抱着手臂看着他俩,总觉得自己的屁股一阵凉嗖嗖的,仿佛有人在打着它的主意。

“有什么话仪式结束后再说吧,快点儿进去。"走在前面的Alex再一次折返催促。

Scott应了声,便带着Logan先一步进了礼堂。Alex也转身刚想随后进去，胳膊就被只大手拉住了。

“嗨,我叫Hank , Hank McCoy !"高大的男人的脸上挂着灿烂明媚的笑脸,迎着午后的烈日无比耀眼。

Alex觉得这笑颜有些过于灼热,刺痛了自己许久不曾变化过内容的双目。笑弯的眉眼好像被一阵和风吹开的晴空,安静而广袤。

教堂里传来唱诗班的祝福之音,神父在主的面前宣读誓言，两位新人虔誠宣誓相爱相扶走过一生。

Alex挑起嘴角,露出笑容。

“傻大个儿。”

呵，这倒霉的夏天,充满了爰情的酸臭味儿。


End file.
